vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Park Sang-Gun
|-|Park Sang-Gun= |-|Pi= Summary Park Sang-Gun lived an unfortunate childhood. He suffered beatings at home, and had mental issues. Growing to the point where he had selective memories. His brain moving, manipulating, and even creating new memories that he believed happened. He was checked into a hospital, continue to believe his father abused him, and his mother was the only one who cared for him. After two years in the hospital, he had learned his mother had passed away, and made an attempt at escaping. Stabbing a doctor in the neck, leaving the hospital and going back to his house. He snuck inside and stabbed his father to death before burning the house down, and disappearing for many years. Later, a man, and killer known as Pi showed up. This being the same child as before, now having a motive to killing abusive, perverted, or bad people in general. Acting as a vigilante. Often setting up torment and plans specifically tailored to the person he was going to kill, and what kind of crime they did. He continued to commit a series of murders, before trying to kill a kid known as Jimmy. After he escaped their first encounter, Jimmy went into hiding for many months until Pi located him again. Attempting to kill him, but being knocked out and arrested himself. After being brought to jail, he adapted to his new life. Happily staying there, and secretly murdering several inmates and making them disappear. After a man named Carlos talked about a prison escape with him, he joined in. After they escaped prison, he had done what he wanted. He struck fear into the criminals around, making them fear he may come after them. Now that he had done so, he decided to flee the country. Wanting to plant this fear around the globe. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-C | At least 9-C, likely 9-B Name: Park Sang-Gun, Pi Origin: WILL: A Wonderful World Gender: Male Age: 12, 14, 20 when we first see him as an adult, 23 at the end of the game Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Has weaponized and killed someone with a pen, knows how to shoot a gun, Limited Probability Manipulation (By writing a note, or likely just thinking to Ci, She can Manipulate their letter they wrote to change certain details or certain actions either person did, and can change or swap items either person had like a gun or fish, Can change things about a person like their blood type, and even as far as make things that make little sense logically happen like someone suddenly shrinking, or letting a cat shoot a gun), Resistance to Pain Manipulation (As a child, he started to grow numb of pain, took a stab wound and only laughed) | All previous abilities and Stealth Mastery (Is extremely stealthy, has kidnapped and killed people without getting caught for multiple years, murdered several people in prison and got away with it, Snuck out of prison and the country without getting caught), Is skilled with knife and blade based weapons Sleep Manipulation with sleeping gas and chloroform, Is a capable fighter, Pressure Points (Knows pressure points to knock people out instantly) Attack Potency: Likely Street level (Hit his father hard enough to shatter the bottle he was swinging and knock him out) | At least Street level+, likely Wall level (Is comparable to Jimmy, who has injured and knocked him out, Casually knocked out two guards, Casually knocked out Carlos, who has taken beatings from Black Dragon gang members) Speed: Normal Human (Has no real speed feats) | At least Peak Human, likely Supersonic (Comparable if not superior to the guards watching the prison, Comparable to Carlos who could run up a mountain in 3 hours, That took most other an entire day to go up, and is comparable and likely far faster than several Black Dragon Gang members, who are also comparable to the police officers like Kang, Kim, and Chang who have reacted to and dodged bullets) Lifting Strength: At least Below Average Human (Is a child, so likely isn’t very strong, though he did pick up and fling a chair across a room) | Athletic Human (Has lifted up and carried bodies with general ease, has lifted bags of concrete fairly easily, Wrestled with a police guard and only loss when they pulled out a hallucinogen syringe) Striking Strength: Likely Street Class | At least Street Class+, likely Wall Class Durability: Likely Street level (Took constant beatings from full grown adults, stabbed himself with a pen several times for a long time with little side effects, should be comparable to his attack potency) | At least Street level+, likely Wall level (Took hits from Jimmy, took a stab wound and only started to laugh, survived severe beatings as a child from full grown adults, had slowly grown numb to pain, making himself able to tolerate heavier beatings, survived getting hit by a speeding truck and survived, albiet was really hurt) Stamina: Above Average (Took constant beatings and self injuries and could stay conscious, Stays up through day and night often watching and studying his soon to be victims, setting up specific games to play with his victim based on their crime or fetish) Range: Standard melee range, Dozens Of meters with a pistol, Universal with Ci | Standard melee range, Extended melee range with blades, higher with sleeping gas, Dozens Of meters with a pistol, Universal with Ci Standard Equipment: A Pen, Ci | Several blades or knives, a spray can of sleeping gas, chloroform, Ci Optional Equipment: A Pistol Intelligence: Average as a child, Gifted as an adult (Fooled the police and kept out of their sight and grasp for several years, only being capture when someone knocked him out and had him arrested, even then, escaping afterwards and fleeing the country before they could get too him, did several murders that including capture, torture, cleaning up the crime scene, and then leaving his smiling symbol, outsmarted Jimmy, a rather intelligent hacker, and creative thinker, created a lock that would only unlock after scanning 2000 keys, predicted every move Jimmy would make, down to even the first time he escaped, was only defeated by Jimmy as fate gave him a super power of shrinkage and caught him off guard, murdered several people in prison and made them disappear without a trace or question) Weaknesses: Suffers from mental illnesses, his mind can manipulate, change, or even create memories, which he can’t tell what’s real or not, his probability manipulation is completely out of his control and entirely dependent on the letter he writes or thinks and how Ci manipulates it, even if he writes a letter, he can still be overwhelmed and killed, Ci is the one who controls his letters, and without her, he loses the ability Key: Child | Adult Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Knife Users Category:Blade Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Probability Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Martial Artists Category:WILL: A Wonderful World Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Gun Users